


Sore and Stuffed 2.0

by Sasy_B



Series: S&S [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Sex, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Edgeplay, Egg Laying, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Galra Keith (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Keith has body image problems, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oviposition, Rimming, Rough Sex, Scratching, Top Keith (Voltron), Xenophilia, fair warning, it isn't too obvious though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 09:23:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15682569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasy_B/pseuds/Sasy_B
Summary: When an argument in the training hall leaves Keith angry and agitated, what else was Shiro supposed to do but check in on his boyfriend? although, after all the time they've spent together in space fighting in an intergalactic war, you would think Keith would have gained better control over his emotions. And himself.Or in other words: a new and improved version of a fic I have yet to write a part two for after almost a year...! I like this better anyway tho...





	Sore and Stuffed 2.0

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are again! I'm sure there are still lots of mistakes in this version but I just felt like I needed to fix it up a bit? Anyway, its basically the same as the first, just worded a lot better so you know what the heck they're doing Hahahahahah........
> 
> Enjoy!?

“Hey, wanna tell me what that little spat was about just then?” Shiro asked.

Sweat still beaded down his face as he strode briskly behind Keith, trying to keep up as he cut sharp corners back to his room in a fit of rage. Shiro stopped in the doorway as Keith entered his room, he leaned in with both hands on either side of the door frame assuring that it wouldn't close on him. Breathing out an exasperated sigh he tapped his fingers in slight impatience.

“Lance should know better than to prod at me like that,”  Keith bit back bitterly. his ears twitched in irritation. “it’s his own damn fault.” he chuckled dimly as he paced the open space of his small sleeping quarters, folding his arms tightly around his abdomen.

He was on edge, had been all week. Everyone had seen it and even so, Lance couldn’t resist the chance to make a ‘friendly competition’ out of their normal training routine. Keith did not want to go along with it to begin with but he knew Lance was not going to shut up until he was satisfied, or defeated.

“Look,” Keith said, rubbing harshly at his eyes. “I’m sorry I kicked Lance’s ass again, and I’m sorry I messed up our ‘bonding time’ or whatever. are you happy now? Will you please leave?”

Shiro took in a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose, he looked up at Keith, his long black hair now fell three or four inches below his shoulder blades. His skin was tinted a soft lavender in patches all over his body and, in some areas, longer strips of dark purple hair were hard to miss; They trailed up his forearm and down his collarbone in sharp ridges, his now pointed ears also had small tufts of the same soft hair growing from the tips. His hands seemed longer as well with small claw-like nails growing in short and relatively rounded, they didn't look like much now, but Keith had talked about sharpening them into ‘real claws’ when they grew long enough.

Whatever that meant.

Shiro moved his hand from his scared face down to rest on a jutted hip, eyeing his partner for a moment before pushing off the wall and stepping inside the room. He closed the sliding doors, locking them tight behind him on the access pad.

Keith rolled his eyes like some kind of angry high-schooler about to make a scene with an overprotective parent when a different kind of tension rolled into the air between them. Keith's face went sour before he quickly turned his back to Shiro, as if to will him away.

“Keith,” Shiro spoke sternly. “I know things have been difficult for you lately...”

Keith didn’t say a word so Shiro pressed on.

“it's a dramatic change, I know. It's taking some adjustments on everyone's part but you know that none of us think of you any differently. Especially me.” Shiro stepped closer, placing both hands on Keith's shoulders but leaving enough space between so Keith could back away if he wanted.

Still no response though. Shiro had thought him to be more mature than this by now. He let out a deep sigh.

“Look I read the medical files. I know you didn’t want any of us to see them and, after flipping through them myself I can understand why but, baby, you’ve gotta talk to me.” Shiro pleaded.

Silence.

Shiro could tell that Keith was still very heated but he waited, ever patently, to hear the full scope of Keith's thoughts.

Nothing came out. Nothing could come out. They both knew what the issue was and yet neither one of them knew what to do or how to deal. If only there was a manual for this kind of thing, Shiro thought.

Finally Keith turned half way so he was facing his bed, his silhouette stiff and unwelcoming, he still kept his gaze locked away from Shiro, not daring a glance at the man's face. His arms clung tightly to the black t-shirt that hugged his sweat dampened flesh.

Keith took in a shaky breath and moved his arms down to the hem of his shirt and in one smooth motion, pulled the damp fabric over his head, tossing it onto the floor.

With his upper torso now exposed, Shiro had a pretty good view of the problem at hand.

Keith’s abdomen was swollen, the surface tinted a shade or two darker than the rest of his pale, patchy skin. it match the tint of rosy embarrassment that flushed his cheeks. When the smaller man still refused to speak, Shiro stepped closer to examine him for himself.

That seemed to pluck a nerve because as Shiro's cold prosthetic touched Keith's bare skin the black paladin threw his arms over his stomach, clenching his fists against his enlarged waist and dropping his head in what seemed like shame. Shiro never thought he’d see the day.

Enough was enough, Shiro thought, no more temper tantrums. He reached his hand out and latched onto Keith’s shoulder, turning the younger man towards him so he could look him eye to eye. his hand lingered there, holding him arms length away.

Shiro seemed to have swallowed his tongue as well. Not being able to communicate properly, he made to move again, slower this time as though a single wrong step would mean the end of not only this moment, but also their relationship. He stepped closer moving as carefully as he could until his human arm wrapped itself firmly around Keith's shoulders, as if to hold him steady. His metal hand soothed down Keith’s torso until it met his bare hip. the cool sensation startled him but he stayed put, waiting to here his world shatter like glass.

“Well…?” Keith choked, breathless with his own frustration. “If you know so much, what is it that you want from me? can't you just leave me alone?” he tried, he didn't expect his words to sound so flat on his tongue.

Keith couldn't stop himself from staring at Shiro’s lips, trying to focus on anything but his kind, beautiful, stony eyes and the sinking feeling in his gut. but those lips, those lips that inspire entire planets to find freedom, those lips that lead armies to battle, those lips that carry the weight of all the stars in the sky in their words, those lips look a bit dry. Perhaps he hasn’t been drinking enough water lately? He thought distantly. Either way, Keith knew what those lips could do to him and he wanted those lips so, so badly he could practically taste them on his own. However, he needed to hear what Shiro had to say first. He needed it more than the air in his lungs and to do that he needed to get out of his head and listen.

“I... Keith, baby, it’s okay.” Shiro’s breath was hot on his face, his voice was low as the words spilled off his tongue, rushing out into the open air.

“Look at me, Keith,” he brought his hand up to Keith's face, rubbing his thumb across the calloused scar. “you… you’re hurting aren’t you? It’s alright, I’m right here for you. Is this,”-he made a downward gesture to Keith’s stomach with a nod of his head- “what you’ve been so wound up about lately? Because you know no matter what I’m right here. whenever you need, whatever happen-”

Shiro was abruptly cut off as a soft, almost hysterical laugh cut through the air, Keith unfurled his arms from around his stomach and wrapped them tightly around Shiro, pressing his hips up against his partners and resting his head on the man’s shoulder.

Breathing in heavily he tried to regain some control over himself but it didn't seem to be working now that he was in his embrace.

Shiro was caught of guard and breathless once again as he felt the bulge of his partner’s heat pressed against his thigh, he moved his metal arm up to slip it around Keith’s waist and as he traced his human hand down his lover’s body he stopped at the smaller man’s distended abdomen.

“Anything you need, baby. Anything,” Shiro said simply as Keith tilted his chin up to look directly at him. “Just say it and it’s yours,” he pleaded. “I've always been yours.”

“O-on the bed!” Keith's voice was shaky at best but now that he felt confident that Shiro was okay with all that was sure to come, he wasn’t going to let this opportunity slip away from his grasp.

Keith frantically pushed Shiro towards the small, twin sized bed only a few steps away, not leaving any room for argument as he shoved the older man onto the soft bedding and climbed into his lap. looking at one another for a brief moment the both of them wondered how they ended up like this, acting like horny teens finally getting some for the first time, but something like pain flashed across Keith’s face and he began to tear the clothing off of his boyfriends body like the well seasoned expert he was.

Shiro leaned back toward the head of the bed staring up at Keith's heavily scarred, expertly toned chest as the warm air between them turned dark and needy. Keith removed his belt and threw it carelessly to the ground, then quickly reached for Shiro's. Shiro wrapped his arms around Keith’s waste once again and leaned in to kiss along smaller man's jawline. Keith’s hips bucked once- twice against Shiro's as he tried to adjust himself comfortably. He ran his hands down the back of Shiro's cropped silver hair and pawed at the nape of his neck.

“Okay, okay.” Keith gasped, realizing in a surge of clarity just how much he was asking of his lover. “Look, Shiro, you don’t have to do this for me. I can take care of it myself, I'll be fine, I promise. Besides, we should talk more about this before jumping right in...” the look on Shiro's face, however, made Keith question the necessity of such a conversation.

“Keith, I won’t ever leave you alone with something like this.” Shiro murdered into his collarbone. “I want to be here for you, with you. We can do this together.”

Keith thought it over for just a moment before nodding his head softly and pressing Shiro back onto the soft bedding below.

After a bit of maneuvering in the small space, Keith sat himself as comfortably as he could between Shiro’s large, muscular legs. Shiro drew one leg up to take off his shoe, letting the other hung awkwardly near the ground beside them. Keith reached up passed Shiro and under his pillow, grabbing a small tube and setting it beside him within reach. He didn’t want to waste any time from there, he worked quickly to finish undoing Shiro’s pants and yank them down, only managing to get half way down his thighs before Shiro caught his lips in a soothing, chaste kiss, he didn’t seem to want to rush and, for his own sake, that was probably for the best. however, Keith was getting antsy and the bulge in his own pants was prominent enough to see why. Shiro continued to kiss him relentlessly, opening his mouth a bit to deepen the kiss ever so slightly.

Suddenly Keith tensed again, feeling a small drag of pleasure ease up his spine as Shiro soothed his human hand over the straining weight in his pants. Shiro, while also trying to help relieve Keith as much as he could, seemed to be attempting to gauge to what extent the both of them will have to work themselves. Everything about him was so new to them both, but Keith still had to remind himself that Shiro was doing it with his best intentions.

Keith reached his own hand down and grabbed Shiro’s wrist, “okay,” he said nervously. “Look, you read the files right?”

Shiro noded.

“Right, well… then you know that my, um, s-stuff is gonna work differently now than it did before, right?”

Shiro seemed contemplative for a moment. “Baby, I know- I mean, I don’t 'know' but I understand and I’m here for you. Whatever. you. need.”

It was Keith’s turn to nod his head, he began undoing his own pants while Shiro finished removing his other shoe and slipping out of his black bottoms. When they both finally managed to strip to their underpants Keith took the reigns once again.

He slipped his hand up Shiro’s chest and back down until his fingers met the hem of his boxers. He glanced up at Shiro and moved in to steal another kiss, it grew heated and heavy much faster than the last, a slew of wet sounds, of teeth and tongue clashing together was all that could be heard as Keith pulled off the tight fabric obstructing their activities.

Keith pulled back to take a breath, he soothed his hands over Shiro’s thighs feeling the supple yet perfectly toned flesh move beneath his fingertips in anticipation. Keith kissed down his abdomen, being sure to mark every scar as he made his way past the smooth skin of his stomach and down to his hips, skipping over the half hard cock to nuzzle and lick at each one of the scars on his thighs as well.

Shiro remained perfectly still even as Keith’s long hair tickled his exposed flesh he waited in anticipation for what he knew was to come and only reached a hand out to lace into Keith’s silky mane when the younger man pushed his legs further apart to get a better view.

“Should I turn over for you, baby?” Shiro's smooth voice broke Keith's trance.

“No!” Keith yelped, popping his head up. “No, I want to see you…”

Shiro couldn't disagree that that sounded like a good idea, he wanted to watch just as badly. Keith pulled the pillow out from under Shiro’s shoulders and placed it under his hips, he had Shiro lay back farther so his hips were elevated ever so slightly higher than his head.

Keith kissed down his inner thigh one last time before he grabbed the tube he had set aside and poured a generous amount of the glistening substance onto his fingers. Shiro took in one last shaky breath to relax as Keith began to work him open one finger at a time, being careful to watch his nails as he did so.

It had been a number of months since either of them had done anything like this, with the coalition efforts at hand there was no such thing as ‘personal time’ anymore and if by chance you did get any, you spent it resting or bonding with your lion, not jacking off alone in your quarters. They were both rusty and a bit nervous, Keith twice as much, but they both needed this and Shiro was going to kill the first person to interfere with them now.

Shiro let his had fall back as the strange sensations rolled through him. Keith wanted to do this right, he leaned up bracing himself at Shiro’s chest and latched onto one of his nipples, sucking and liking gently as he felt the older man stiffen beneath him, with his free hand he took the other side of his chest, massaging and kneading in time with his efforts on the inside.

Keith worked his way up slowly, adding two, then three fingers, being careful to watch Shiro’s reactions along the way. If he were being honest with himself, he thought he should have gone a bit further, but his growing erection told him that he couldn't wait much longer.

The weight in his stomach had grown exponentially in the past week, and now, as the discomfort settled at the base of his hips, he knew it was time to finish up the foreplay and get on with what they were really here for.

Keith carefully pulled his fingers out of Shiro and sat up, looming over top of him. looking down at the larger man Keith forgot for just a moment how scared he had been, Shiro’s face was flushed a deep pink and sweat dripped down the expanse of his entire body. Arousal was thick in the air as Shiro panted beneath him. peering up at Keith through long black lashes, his white hair stuck to his forehead and swept messily around his eyes, framing them like a Polaroid.

Keith had to force himself out of his trance and back into the moment. He reached down to take off his boxers but hesitated a moment more.

“It… uh,” Keith began. “It’s… weird, okay? Like, really weird.”

Shiro didn’t say anything, he reached forward grabbing Keith’s hands and guided them down as he gripped the elastic tightly.

If Shiro was being honest, he would tell Keith that he was not prepared to see everything his boyfriend had at his disposal. His shaft was average length, no longer then it had been before, but it seemed to be much, much thicker than he remembered. and… then there was the shape.

The head was a deep purple, perfectly circular and just as wide as the shaft with a relatively large opening at the tip. a small bundle of purplish foreskin sat halfway between the head and the shaft and helped the color fade into his normal, blushed skin tone, past that point down the top of his length was a line of jutting purplish ridges that looked firm, not like bone but a bit less pliable than the rest of his erection. On the underside there were two long lines of what seemed to be muscle, rounded and very prominent, running on either side starting from the head and trailing all the way down to the base.

Shiro wasn't sure at all what it was he had been expecting but seeing this on his lover, so exposed to him despite his obvious discomfort, gave him a flurry of emotions. His nerves were alight and he felt fairly inadequate in comparison, yet… to find out what something like this could do to him… Shiro was ready to take whatever risks necessary.

Keith shifted awkwardly above him as he watched Shiro stare. He wanted to run and hide. He had only just gotten used to his new half human - half galra form and now this had to happen, it was more than embarrassing, it was absolutely humiliating.

Keith didn’t know what to do as he sat between Shiro’s legs, he felt a quiver of his lips and snapped his head away, hiding his face in the crook of his elbow as he tried to recollect himself.

Shiro sat up quickly, reaching out and embracing his boyfriend allowing him a moment more to breath before trying to press the matter at hand.

Shiro inhaled, searching for the right words to comfort the man he loved so much, to tell him that he loved every inch of him, every molecule that made up his being meant the world to him and he needed Keith to know it. but, before he could even begin he felt something strange shift between the both of them. Looking down at Keith, his eyes seemed distant once again as he took some composing breaths.

Keith bucked his hips uncomfortably, involuntarily grinding against Shiro a few times before grumbling low in frustration, a few small tiers slipping from his unfocused eyes and he snapped his head forward again looking directly at Shiro. he shoved Shiro back onto the bed sheets before he could react and moved to position himself at the larger man’s entrance.

“I’m sorry, Shiro,” Keith whimpered, the sound almost helpless. “I can’t hold it back. It hurts.”

Shiro didn't have enough time to respond as he felt the large head of Keith's cock rub lightly against his entrance before he slipped in, it was only a bit but it had Shiro groaning and gripping at the sheets. He was much bigger than he had been the past handful of times that they had done this, and even with all the preparation they had done there was still a slight burn as he stretched around his member.

Shiro only had a moment to breath before Keith bucked his hips pushing in that much further. both of them gasped for air at the tightness of Shiro’s hole.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” Keith moaned as he tried to slow himself. The last thing he wanted was for this to be painful for both of them, than again, Keith thought, that’s almost inevitable.

Keith grabbed the small tube again and rubbed more of the slick substance over the remainder of his exposed member. Keith looked up at Shiro and slowly started moving once again experimentally. with each short thrust of his hips he could feel the pressure in his abdomen building up but now that his needs were being met, it wasn’t so much painful as it was irritating. It restricted his movements and made it harder for him to hit those spots he desperately wanted to.

Keith leaned forward taking Shiro’s mouth in his own, reminding himself that they had only just started despite feeling they were both absolutely wrecked. Shiro wrapped his arms around Keith’s neck, tangling his fingers in his knotted hair as he thrust deeper inside. all the various edges and bumps and textures of Keith's cock were driving Shiro insane and he couldn’t find it in himself to concentrate on any one sensation. It was dizzying and Shiro couldn’t get enough.

The room was quickly filled with the sound of heavy panting and groaning as skin collided with skin in the most raw, euphonious way. Keith couldn’t stop grouping at Shiro, he played with his firm ass and fondled his chest as he increased the speed of his thrusts again, pounding as deeply as he could.

That strange shifting sensation moved through Keith’s body again as he readjusted their positions. He broke away, sitting up on his knees he lifted one of Shiro’s legs over his own shoulder and straddled the other underneath him turning Shiro on his side and Shiro fisted the bedding beneath him tightly in his hands, holding on for dear life as the new angle reached all his favorite places.

Keith was getting close, they could both feel it as he rocked more haphazardly into him. Shiro cranked his head around to see how his partner was fairing and worry in him grew when he noted the look of panic written in Keith's features as his breathing quickened and his thrusts became erratic.

“H-hey now, it’s okay, baby.” Shiro choked out in an attempt to comfort as he held back an ungodly moan.

“Shir- Shiro, I Need- Ahh, I don’t know...” Keith sounded frantic, he tilted his head back and bit his lip, trying to find something to say that could communicate what was happening. Shiro watched his stomach bulge quiver and constrict.

“You can do it, baby. come inside me!”

“B-but…”

“I know, but I want to feel them inside me too. Can you give them to me, baby? Can you do that for me?”

Keith nodded his head frantically at his lovers reassurance and turned Shiro over onto his stomach. He leaned over top of him and thrust into Shiro's dripping hole frantically, digging his nails into his large chest as he felt his release inching closer.

Shiro’s breath hitched as Keith began to push him almost beyond his own limits, he yelped and moaned high in his throat, Keith name spilling off his lips each time their hips collided and finally, finally! After what felt to Keith like hours his release hit him like a bus. His body convulsed around the small objects inside of him and he felt them ease their way down his shaft and into Shiro’s tight hole.

A sharp pain throbbed through the back of Shiro’s head as Keith suddenly yanked harshly on a fist full his glistening white hair and pushed his face down into the sheets below. Shiro relaxed his body as much as he could in an attempt to accommodate the strange intrusion pressing against his rim but as the first one slipped through neither Shiro nor Keith was prepared for the intense feeling; Keith all but screamed as the pressure within him eased and his body found climax and Shiro was a panting mess beneath him.

Keith couldn’t contain his voice as he felt each and every sphere slip free, he groaned loudly at the foreign sensation and just before it became too much for him to handle, it stopped. All he felt now was a small trickle of what he hopped was regular semen dripping out of his spent member.

Carefully, Keith pulled out of Shiro. His entire body ached as he tried to sit himself upright but somehow he managed. Breathlessly, sitting back, he leaned against the wall opposite Shiro.

“Holy shit…” Keith kept repeating under his breath. “Holy shit. Oh god. Oh fuck…”

Shiro didn’t move. Every bit of pressure Keith had felt over the past few weeks was now sitting snugly inside him, he wasn’t sure how many had made themselves at home within his walls but as he anchored himself on his elbows he was able to peek at his now distended stomach. it seemed Keith hadn’t saved a single one of them for himself.

He inhaled a shaky breath and slowly tried to maneuver himself into a more comfortable position. With every movement he felt them shift and slide against each other, a new foreign feeling he wasn't yet sure he liked or not. Finally, he made his way onto his back.

“O-okay,” Keith forced himself to find some composure as he spoke up from the other side of the bed. “Why don’t we try and fix you up now…?”

“Hmm,” Shiro hummed distantly.

Keith moved to help Shiro into a better position when he caught sight of the angry red scratch marks decorating his now slightly swollen chest. They both flushed bright pink at the thought of anyone else seeing those fresh markings, Keith snapped himself out of it though and without saying much more he moved quickly around his room picking up seemingly random objects and gathering them in his arms. He brought them over to the bed and set them on the floor. Keith laid one of his red bath towels down next to the assortment of junk and held his hands out to Shiro.

Perplexed, Shiro took one of Keith's hands and slowly stood up. Keith moved behind him, guiding his boyfriend to stand over top of the towel and slipping to sit between him and the bed.

As Shiro inspected the unusual items he began to put the pieces together. Among the items was a small basket lined with another one of Keith's towels, an extra tube of that lubricant, a box of tissues… Oh, Shiro hadn't given this part much thought.

“It’s okay,” Keith soothed as he rubbed the back of Shiro’s hand, “you took such good care of me, it’s my turn to take care of you now.”

“Alright,” Shiro agreed, leaned back against Keith. “but, one question?”

“yeah?”

“You don’t think it’ll hurt, do you?”

“Did they hurt going in?” Keith quirked an eyebrow in concern.

“Not too bad.” Shiro said trying to assure Keith that all was well.

“Well, then I don’t think it should be that much worse coming out. I hope…”

Shiro shrugged and took in a deep breath. Looking back down it wasn’t hard to see where they needed to start. Shiro was still hard, he hadn’t been touched the entire time and the longer Keith thought about it the more guilty he felt.

Keith circled his hands around Shiro’s waist, flattening his palms over his newly rounded belly.

“Okay, let’s take care of these once and for all.” Keith said with new determination.

Shiro grunted and Keith eased him down to sit with his back pressed against Keith's chest, being sure to brace him in case he felt uneasy. As he came closer to the floor Shiro nestled in in front of Keith and brought his knees toward his chest, the weight inside him was uncomfortable but so far there were no signs of any real pain.

Keith slid his left hand down to Shiro’s still dripping hole while his right hand wrapped itself around his leaking member. Pumping his fist a few times Keith began to work Shiro up again, keeping a steady, slow pace as his other hand gingerly opened his hole once more.

“What…” Shiro cleared his throat. “Am I supposed to do?” He asked sheepishly.

“I don’t know… Push?” the both of them sat puzzled and Shiro grew a bit concerned that none of the small objects had made their way out already if not only for the sake of artificial gravity, than how loose Shiro was after everything they had already done should have made this easy.

“Push.” Shiro repeated. I can do that, he thought. He took a deep breath, as he let it out he squeezed the muscles in his abdomen; softly at first, testing to see how much force this will actually require. the longer it took the harder he strained around the intruding orbs. Keith continued to work him from the outside, doing what he could to keep Shiro comfortable.

Suddenly, Shiro felt a large shift within himself. He inhaled sharply as one of the spheres made its way back down through his walls, inching closer to his entrance. Shiro tossed his head back to rest on Keith’s shoulder and his toes curled as he contracted more and more of his muscles.

Shiro began to mutter words beneath his breath that sounded like incoherent nonsense to Keith. He decided it was time he gave a bit more encouragement to the man he loved so much.

“You’re doing so good, Shiro,” He whispered into his ear, Keith's breath was hot and somehow his voice remained steady. “Look at all you’ve taken for me today, it’s incredible! You’re incredible.”

Shiro bit his lip. Keith knew all of his buttons and just when to push them. It was almost sad how he had him wrapped around his finger like that but, then again, Shiro didn’t really mind.

Keith picked up the pace a bit, jerking Shiro just a beat faster but only just enough to squeeze a shaky sigh out of the white haired man. As he let himself relax a moment Shiro could suddenly feel more of the objects slip farther down his insides. another minute to breath and he tried again, doing his best to push them along.

“That’s right, just push a little bit harder. You can do it, my beautiful Star boy.”

Shit.

Shiro’s breathing picked up again, he was really pushing now feeling one of the spheres reach his rim. Ever so gently Keith circled a finger around it as it eased its way out, popping onto the towel below.

Shiro let out a soft moan as he felt another slide into its place. This one was easier than the first, moving up to his opening almost too quickly and rubbing directly on that spot inside him that makes him see stars.

“Alright, another one on its way.”

Shiro was ready to burst. With all the sensations he'd felt today his body was overworked and overstimulated. He wasn't sure how he was going to make it through this in one piece but if one thing was certain, it's that there is nothing he wouldn't do for Keith.

He pushed the second one out surprisingly fast, a trickle of whitish fluid chasing it on its way.

A different kind of pressure had built up inside him after that. It twisted up Shiro’s insides in a strange way and the feeling that followed his next push was equally unsettling.

Perhaps one of them was slightly larger than the rest? or maybe two of them were trying to make their way out at the same time? Shiro wasn't certain. All he knew for sure was that this was going to be a bit harder than the others so far.

He took in a few deep breaths as Keith continued to whisper sweet nothings into his ear. Keith's hands worked relentlessly on his dripping member, pumping the shaft in long circular motions as Shiro guided the objects inside of him down, and when they reached his opening, Keith took special care to rub and tease his head and slit in sync with the way he massaged his rim. Keith had him down to a science and Shiro couldn't do anything but sit there and soak it all in like a sponge.

Finally, the larger mas moved into position. Shiro did what he could to push it out but it didn't seem to want to budge. He straightened himself back up in front of Keith before speaking.

“Keith, baby, I'm going to need a bit more help with this one,” Shiro shifted uncomfortably in Keith's lap, trying to find a better position.

Keith's hands stopped working as he tried to figure out a better way to do this. With one hand resting on Shiro's hip and the other grabbing for his hand Keith guided Shiro, turning him around in his lap. Shiro situated himself straddling his partner with his knees on either side of his hips, his hands also came to rest on Keith's shoulders, fingers entwining in matted black locks before Keith grabbed hold and placed them farther back, instructing Shiro to grip onto edge of the bed. He did so like a vice.

Shiro could feel gravity working in their favor with this new angle. He breathed in and out a few more times and rested his forehead back in it's previous place on Keith's shoulder.

Keith kept one hand wrapped around Shiro's waste as the other eased its way back into his sore hole, he continued to stretch and massage as they waited for the larger orb to make its way out.

Looking down, Keith had a very good view of what was happening, he watched as Shiro's abdomen flexed and strained around his large distention in his stomach, it was fascinating to watch the perfectly toned muscles work themselves deep within him; it was enough to turn Keith back on. he had to focus on what Shiro needed now though, he can wait for another day.

Shiro felt the large object move its way to his rim, he shifted in Keith's embrace and winced to himself, trying to use his entire body in an effort to push this one free.

“Breath, love.” Keith reminded, and Shiro did.

Keith did all he could think to help ease it out and keep Shiro relaxed. Finally it pushed almost half way out and Keith was able to find a hold on it. He pulled gently as it began to slip free the rest of the way. Shiro groaned loudly when the pressure finally subsided, panting into the crook of Keith's neck.

Keith set this one in the lined basket beside him and moved his hands quickly back to their places on Shiro's body.

There was a large pull inside Shiro and suddenly everything shifted its way down at once, he gasped audibly. Not to much more effort was needed as he pushed out two, then three more, each one was chased out by more of that white fluid.

There must have been almost ten sitting on the towel beneath them when Shiro felt yet another relatively large sphere slide down past his walls. This one wasn't quite as big and intimidating as the previous one but it still proved difficult to get a handle on.

Keith had resumed his work on Shiro's exhausted member some time ago and, from the looks of it, Keith wasn't so sure Shiro could last much longer, even with his exhaustion setting in.

He pumped his shaft steadily as Shiro eased what they both hoped to be the last of them out of his aching hole. Sure enough, the large object slipped free of his rim with just a bit of negotiating and maybe some awkward wiggling and finally, all at once Shiro felt a wave of dizziness as his climax finally washed over him with an exasperated, shaky sigh. He spilled out in every direction and Keith's vicious jerking didn't help keep it controlled. Most of it ended up in Keith's hand and down his torso but he kept milking until he was sure Shiro was completely spent. When he finally finished he was shocked to find two more small spheres had slipped free during his climax.

“Are you okay, Shiro? Do you think that's all of them?” Keith said softly as he nuzzled Shiro's shoulder.

Shiro chuckled a bit as he tried to calm himself once more. “I don't know, baby, you tell me…” His voice cracked on the last few words. “Is that the last of them?” his voice was shaky, but he seemed coherent still.

“I have no idea.” Keith said simply.

Shiro nodded his head and made to move off of Keith, careful not to bump into any of the objects beneath him lest they break open.

He sat down right next to Keith and rubbed a hand exhaustedly over his face. The both of them sat in silence for a moment, taking in the things that had taken place that evening.

Shiro glanced down at the culprits of all this madness. The spheres that sat on the towel between Keith's legs were just as Shiro thought, not too much smaller than a golf ball, perfectly rounded and smooth in texture. They had a strange transparency to them, a pinkish tint surrounding a solid purple center. They seemed to be covered in what looked like vanes and the white fluid he had become so familiar with.

Out of the corner of his eye Shiro glanced at the basket sitting on the other side of Keith, strangely, he thought, Keith seemed to have placed only the two larger spheres inside of it, separate from the rest.

“What's with all that?” Shiro muttered halfheartedly.

Keith looked up and followed his gaze to the basket. He flushed deeply and shied away from Shiro's gaze.

“Y-ya know,” he muttered, “T-those are the… The good ones.” his flush deepened and he reaching for the box of tissues, probably an attempt to occupy his hands, and began to clean himself of the various fluids his skin had collected.

Shiro looked perplexed. He watched Keith with a variety of questions hanging just off his tongue.

“The good ones?” he said contemplatively after another moment, he couldn't seem to make sense of what Keith was trying to say.

Keith's hands stopped in their fruitless efforts at cleaning himself as he looked up at his boyfriend again.

“Shiro, you- you read my file didn't you...?” He questioned in an accusatory tone, eyes wide.

Shiro's eyes shifted around the room and away from his partner as he tried to piece together what was happening.

“Um…” Shiro hesitated. “I skimmed…?”

Keith's jaw dropped, he couldn't find the right words to speak so he decided to let the few he had slip free.

“Wh.. I- you, Shiro…” He said slowly as he tried to regain himself. “you don't know how galra procreation works, do you?”

Shiro's silence confirmed it. Keith ran a hand over his face and through his tangled hair as he sat in disbelief.

“I thought- but you- Shiro I- !” He was babbling nonsense as he tried to find an explanation for the situation. Shiro reached his hands out to rest on the sides of Keith's face as he shushed him, trying to help the younger man find his composure.

Keith sat back and stared at the wall directly ahead of them, Shiro kept one hand resting on his jaw.

“Shiro,” he said slowly, “These… ahem, ‘eggs’ as some call them, well, those are the fertile ones.-” he pointed to the larger spheres in the basket. “-And these are the infertile ones.-” he pointed to the spheres on the towel laying on the ground. “-All these things need to have to make a, um, little person, is the DNA of another parent. Any kind of DNA.” He punctuated his words with a sharp stare directly at Shiro letting him know how bad they may have just fucked up.

Shiro started back at Keith, as if he were speaking a different language. Something finally clicked inside his mind as he sat up taller, eyes shifting back and forth between Keith, the towel on the ground and the basket with the two large eggs...

“Wait, wait, wait.” Shiro tried, bringing his hand from Keith's face to rub across his own, it was his turn to trip over his tongue.

“This is why the galra are able to procreate with basically every other life form, Shiro! I thought that you knew. I thought this whole time that you wanted something like this! Oh my god! that whole thing earlier about ‘being here no matter what’ and ‘I’m never going to leave you alone like this’ I thought you knew! I thought you wanted a family, but you just wanted sex!”

Keith started to panic as he replayed the things they both had said and done. “Oh god, I knew I should have kicked you out when I had the chance, you… Ha- How dare you-”

Keith was cut short as Shiro wrapped his arms tightly around him. “Listen to me Keith, those words don't mean anything different now than they did before.” Shiro's voice was even and firm as he spoke.

“But you-”

“I know, I know now. Listen to me, baby, I will never leave you alone again. You know this. You mean the universe to me and if this is what you want then I will be right by your side no matter the cost. Do you understand? If you had told me before this that you wanted kids, I'd have started looking into adoption right then.”

Silent tears streamed down Keith's face as he listened to Shiro's calming voice, he knew he was being ridiculous, but he had already been so scared before now, scared that Shiro wound see all of this, all of him and turn tail. Scared that once he got his fill he would leave him for someone more ‘normal’, more ‘stable’. He couldn't not believe him though and it was all Keith could do to wrap his arms tightly around Shiro's chest and dig his fingers into his skin.

“You fucking scared me, asshole.” Was all Keith could bite out.

After a moment more spent in each other's arms, Shiro assured him that there was no need to worry about him not taking responsibility and reminded Keith that they weren't even sure yet if Shiro had gotten enough NDA on the eggs to make a baby to start with.

Now, much more calm and collected knowing they're both on the same page, Keith moved to pick up the smaller 'infertile eggs’ and place them in the plastic bag to dispose of when they get the chance. Shiro moved to find his clothes and turn on the shower they both desperately needed now but he soon realized what a challenge that was going to be with the throbbing soreness pulsing through his body.

His ass had never been worked so hard before and every muscle in his body screamed out in protest as he took the smallest steps.

Keith noticed quickly and helped his boyfriend onto the bed.

“Just stay here tonight,” he pleaded rubbing a hand over the fresh claw marks on the larger man's chest. “I’ll clean everything up and then we can talk more about... all this.”

“Are you sure, Keith? I can still help.” Shiro looked up at Keith running his nails over his partners still bare hip.

“Hah, after the pounding I just gave you? No way.” Keith chuckled leaning down to peck a chased kiss on Shiro's forehead. He stood a bit taller now as he set about his business.

There were a lot of things to take in now and Shiro was certain he would have more questions than answers as the days pressed on. There were many things he knew he wouldn't be prepared for but, as he watched his partner go about his business in the small room, he knew one thing for sure more than anything else in the universe: This was his drive. The reason he became the man he is today. Nothing would ever get in between him and the people he loved with all the the might and glory of every star in the sky.

This was Takashi Shirogane’s everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos fuel me.
> 
> Find me on Twitter:
> 
> @sasybanan


End file.
